


Metazoa

by fickleminder



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 7 sins, Animals, Backstory, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother Nature - Freeform, Original Character(s), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians host a celebration to commemorate the addition of their newest member and the defeat of Pitch, but the guest of honor - Jack himself - is late. Maybe the 7 Sins crashing the party can tell them why. OC introduction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short multi-chaptered story to introduce my OC. I intend for the genre to remain as friendship.
> 
> With that said, the ending is pretty open-ended as I am fairly satisfied with leaving it as it is. However, I am open to ideas. If anyone wants me to continue or very kindly suggests plot ideas, I’ll see what I can do. 
> 
> As for my fandom qualifications, I have not read the books, but I have seen the movie twice. 
> 
> Since I am horrendous at descriptions, I’ll leave the 7 Sins and the other spirits to your imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Jack lets out a strangled cry of pain as a sharp heel digs deeper into his spine.

He is lying on his front, his body pinned to the snowy ground with one hand stretching out to the side towards his staff, straining to reach it –

“Ah ah ah! Not so fast, Jackie boy!”

The foot presses harder into his back as its owner bends down to sweep his staff away. Twirling it smoothly in her hands, Pride smirks down at the trapped Guardian as he struggles to free himself.

“Look at you!” she crows in delight. “Reduced to a pathetic little mortal without your little stick!”

“What do you want?” Jack half growls, half groans in pain as he twists his head back as far as he can to glare at her.

“Oh, nothing much really,” she replies lightly. “Just to see who the new Guardian that old man living on the rock in the sky picked this time. Imagine my surprise when it turns out to be Jack Frost! The lonely little snow boy who has only the Wind to play with.” Pride leans towards him and whispers in his ear. “Tell me Jack, doesn’t it just make you sad? Knowing that you wield so much power, yet no one believes in you?”

“Ha!” Jack barks triumphantly. “Lady, maybe you’ve been living under a rock the whole time, but in case you didn’t know about how we Guardians defeated the Bogeyman several months ago, more and more children are believing in me every day,” he grins as Pride’s face twists into an ugly snarl. “And it’s not like you’re any better. No one really knows who you are, everybody just lumps you together with the rest of your pack!”

Pride’s eyes flash with outrage as she tosses Jack’s staff to the side towards Sloth, who is standing nearby watching the two with bored disinterest. He barely catches it and fumbles slightly, not expecting his fellow Sin to leave the winter spirit’s conduit with him.

“How dare you!” she hisses, reaching down to grab the back of his neck in a choke hold. Jack yelps as he is suddenly lifted off the ground, dangling at the hands of the taller Sin. “I am more powerful than the rest of my siblings! How dare you belittle me!”

Jack struggles furiously as he grabs at the bony hands on his neck, digging nails into the tender skin. “Let me go!” he demands.

“As you wish,” Pride smirks evilly. “The ice and cold are your domain, your pride and power. Let’s see what happens when I take that away, shall we?”

With her other free hand, the Sin makes a waving gesture that summons a glowing circular ring of fire around them. The flames quickly melt the snow on the ground inside the ring, turning it into warm water as it seeps into the barren earth within seconds. At the snap of her fingers, the flames shoot up towards the sky and collapse inwards, forming a blazing dome of fire trapping them both in. Jack gasps breathlessly at the abrupt spike in temperature and dryness, and grunts in pain as he is abruptly released and promptly dropped onto the ground.

“It was nice meeting you Jack,” Pride casually waves at him before stepping over his panting body to pass through the dome to the other side, unscathed. “Don’t worry, I’ll pass on your regards to the other Guardians and let them know why you won’t be joining them today.”

She turns to Sloth, still holding Jack’s staff. “Get rid of that,” she orders. “Break it or burn it, I don’t care. Just make sure he can’t get to it.” And with that, she disappears into the snowstorm.

Sloth looks at the staff in his hands and then at the winter spirit inside the dome, watching his crumpled form crawl weakly towards him before collapsing in a heap, breathing and sweating heavily. The Sin looks at the staff again before shrugging his shoulders lazily and dropping it onto the ground, just a few feet outside Jack’s prison.

With a satisfied nod, he hurries after his sister.

* * *

A pair of bright green eyes peers out from behind a snow bank, blinking a few times after the other Sin has departed. Cautiously, a reindeer rises from its hiding position, looking left and right to check for other hidden spirits. Assured that no one else is around, it slowly approaches the dome of fire.

Bracing itself, the reindeer forces its way through, grunting slightly in pain as the raging flames singe its coat of fur. As soon as it gets in, it carefully gathers the unconscious winter spirit with its antlers and gently deposits him onto its back. Taking a deep breath, it makes a quick and forceful charge out of the dome, pulling its head back to shield Jack with its antlers as it breaks through the wall of fire and out into the snowstorm.

Stumbling as it gathers its bearings, the reindeer shifts to make sure Jack won’t fall off. After securing his position and ensuring he’s as comfortable as possible, it picks up his staff in its mouth, turns towards Santoff Claussen, and begins the long trek back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Past - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On hindsight, it looks like I’m introducing two OCs instead. I only meant to focus on one, but I am curious as to which one you guys may prefer.
> 
> This story will alternate between the past and the present, so this is the first of the Past chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

“Greg, I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this…”

“Think nothing of it, Madeline. It is my pleasure to offer whatever assistance I can to you and to Anna. I still have to ask though, are you certain I need not employ hands for the house?”

“You are very generous, dear brother, but you have already done so much for me – more than I could ever ask for, in fact – and I am extremely grateful for your help. Let me assure you, Anna and I will be fine on our own.”

“All right then, I have faith that things will work out for you.”

Gregory Nestor smiles as his younger sister cradles her weeks-old daughter in her arms, cooing softly as she shows her around her new home. The small wooden house is tucked away at the side of the forest neighboring their small town, hidden safely away from prying eyes. With his new position as a naval officer, he is able to furnish the house with a small library and even ensure a monthly delivery of food to the little cottage.

Watching as young Anna reaches  out her tiny fingers to touch the spines of books neatly lined up in the tall shelf at the corner of the room, Gregory’s smile turns sad as he sees the rare, happy expression on Madeline’s face.

His sister had never been like the other girls her age. Instead of remaining indoors and hosting tea parties with dolls or learning how to sew, Madeline took every opportunity she could to play outside. But their parents strictly disapproved of her unruly behavior and tightened their reigns on her as she grew older. Despite his protests, Greg could only watch helplessly from the sidelines as his bright little sister was reduced to an uptight young woman. He can’t remember the last time she had smiled genuinely.

“What’s behind this door?” Madeline’s voice breaks through his thoughts.

Greg turns and puts on a mischievous expression when he sees that she is gesturing to the back door behind the kitchenette. “Oh, you’ll love this one. It’s a little something to help you with your research,” he grins, reaching for the keys.

The wide-eyed look of wonder and awe was worth it, he thinks.

A crude little greenhouse rests behind the house, its infrastructure neither concrete nor complete, but with some basic equipment like pots and spades piled in one corner. A small table leans against the wall with bags of earth and soil steadying its legs, and two water buckets lie next to the stool and several pieces of wood for the shelves.

Suddenly embarrassed at the poorly organized state of the place, Greg hardly has time to apologize for the mess before he finds himself engulfed in a tight one-armed hug. He wraps his arms around his sister and niece to return the embrace, and cranes his neck slightly to look at Madeline.

She is not crying or laughing, years of discipline and restraint having clamped down hard on her ability to express her emotions, but there is no mistaking the glimmer of tears in her eyes and the small curl of her lips in a faint smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Present - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may provide a clue, but does anyone want to guess which reindeer was in the first chapter?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

“Baby Tooth, you sure Jack is coming today?”

The little hummingbird-like fairy squeaks an affirmative as she shares North’s worried look.

“What exactly you tell him?”

A series of fast squeaks and chirps has North scratching his long beard and nodding. “Okay, you say I have prepared big tour of workshop for Jack since he no have good look before, but since I’m busy with Christmas preparations he can only come today?”

“Ya know Frostbite,” Bunnymund pipes up from behind them, leaning against the fireplace as he watches Tooth and Sandy entertain their guests. “He’s probably waitin’ till a few days before Christmas t’ come here. I mean, why take a nice organized tour of Santa Claus’s workshop when he can catch ‘im by surprise? Now that he’s a Guardian, the yetis will let ‘im in.”

“Da, that is true, but Baby Tooth asked nicely, no?” Baby Tooth nods furiously as North glances at her hopefully. “He will not want to disappoint her, but he is hours late! Where could he be?” The Guardian of Wonder throws his hands up in frustration.

“…Then again mate, maybe he ain’t coming at all,” comes the Easter Bunny’s whispered response. North and Baby Tooth stare at him in shock, but Bunnymund does not look at them. “Think about it,” he continues, cutting off whatever protest they were about to retort with. “We had one another when Manny chose us during the Dark Ages. Sure, we didn’t exactly welcome every new spirit he picked, but Frostbite’s probably the youngest when he was chosen. He’s practically a kid, and we’d left him alone for centuries.”

Ears drooping, Bunnymund’s face falls in regret and sadness as he finally looks at them. “Mother Nature told me the wind’s been the only friend he’s ever had till Manny told us t’ get ‘im. He probably thinks we’re hosting a pity fest. We sought ‘im out only because Manny told us to, and now that he’s one of us, he thinks we’re obliged t’ take ‘im in as family. Seeing how the kid’s been fine by himself all these years, maybe he has no problem goin’ back t’ being independent.”

The truth hurts, but North has to agree with Bunnymund. Having experienced what it’s like to have no believers, the Guardian of Hope finally understands what Jack has gone through during the past three centuries. There is actual physical pain whenever a human walks right through a spirit, and coupled with the shock of realizing you’re invisible, that no one can see or hear or touch you, the feelings of loss and emptiness are multiplied tenfold.

And Jack had done so much for them despite his initial misgivings about the Guardians. He restored the last believing child’s faith in them, reminded them of the joys of playing and interacting with the children, and even managed to turn fear into a game of fun.

They may have failed Jack by abandoning him in the past, but they have eternity to try and make it up to him, North vows. The surprise party to celebrate his new status as a Guardian and the defeat of Pitch seems like a good, promising step.

But where is Jack?

* * *

“Okay, okay. Ladies, let’s get organized! Who do we have here?”

Chirps. “The Leprechaun and the Groundhog? Check!”

Squeaks. “Cupid and Muse? Check!”

Excited squeals. “Ooh, Sam Hain? Didn’t think he’d show up. And Cloud too? Check!”

With the help of her mini fairies, Tooth quickly takes stock of their guests, making sure there’s enough food to go around. At the same time, the yetis bring out trays filled with plates of cookies and cups of hot chocolate from the kitchens while the elves’ antics simultaneously serve as entertainment and walking hazards.

Tooth spins around when she feels hurried taps on her shoulders to find Sandy and the Spirit of Daydreams looking worriedly at her.

“Sandy? Cloud? What’s wrong?” she asks, frowning in concern.

A combination of dream sand and white vapor conveys the mute spirits’ urgent message: the stables holding North’s reindeers have been damaged and the animals are running loose around Santoff Claussen. The two have volunteered to help the yetis reign them back in but had decided to alert Tooth about the situation first.

“All right, but be careful. And good luck! I think North mentioned how Comet likes to run out into the mountains. Or was it Dasher?”

Sandy and Cloud share a glance before shrugging together. With a final wave to Tooth, the two quickly follow a few yetis out the door towards the stables.

“Problems?” asks a cool voice right behind her.

Tooth lets out a high-pitched shriek and jumps in surprise mid-flight. She turns swiftly to find Mother Nature standing stoically nearby.

“Mother!” she greets happily, flying over to her. “Oh, North’s stables were damaged and his reindeers are loose, but Sandy and Cloud are taking care of it. I’m so glad you could make it! How are you?”

“I am well, thank you for asking.”

“We were afraid the other spirits wouldn’t show up and we didn’t know if they were busy or if they didn’t like Jack or – I mean, we could have at least gotten all four seasons here. Where are Summer and Autumn?”

“Sandra and Faulkner send their sincerest apologies and their regards, as does Father Time. Nevertheless, the turnout is better than I expected.”

Tooth nods. “Well, I was hoping more would come but I guess this is better than just the Guardians,” she shrugs. Around her, the mini fairies chirp in agreement. One of them looks around and squeaks questioningly.

“What’s that? Oh! Mother, where’s Animalia?”

The nature spirit raises a delicate brow. “She insisted on a race to Santoff Claussen. Evidently she has not yet arrived, but she’ll be along shortly.”

“Ooh, who did you bring this time?” Tooth asks excitedly.

But before the spirit can answer, an explosion at the top of the globe sends everyone to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Past - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape.

Finally, after finishing the paper and proofreading it for the third time in two days, Madeline smiles in satisfaction and signs off at the end of the document.

_M. Nestor_

It is how she makes a living these days, doing research on the plants and animals in the forest and writing papers for the scientific community. Of course, her society would never be able to even fathom the idea of an educated woman contributing to science, which was why she told the publishing office that M. Nestor was her husband who did research abroad and sent his findings back to his wife to be published.

Speaking of ‘husband’, Madeline frowns at the thought of Anna’s father.

After the rape, that bastard had the nerve to claim that she was the one who seduced him when it had been her parents who picked him as a suitor for her. Clearly they had been blind to the way she kept rejecting every man they sent her way that they chose his word over hers and disowned her from the family in shame and disgrace. Her friends and the rest of society shunned her after that, leaving her and her unborn child no one and nowhere to turn to.

She could not thank her brother enough for his understanding and sympathy.

Gregory had been the only one who believed her and helped her get back on her feet. With the small library and makeshift greenhouse he gave her together with the small cottage in the forest, Madeline had a home where she could raise her daughter and make up for the lack of exposure to the outside world with her research, reconnecting with the nature and outdoors she had been cut off from.

“Mummy!”

Five-year-old Anna bursts through the front door and into the study room, traces of tears marking her cheeks. Tugging at her mother’s shirt, she raises her arms to be picked up, but Madeline pulls out the chair next to her instead. Dejected, Anna climbs onto it and settles herself in.

“The other kids don’t like me,” she whines, pouting and laying her head on the table. “They were playing with Mr Tanner’s ducks and goats, but when I went to join them, they were mean to me.”

“Sit up straight,” Madeline reprimands sharply. Anna visibly tenses and snaps up her head, quickly shifting her posture to obey. “Firstly, the proper term is ‘children’, not ‘kids’. ‘Kids’ refer to the baby goats you see in Mr Tanner’s farm.”

Her daughter’s face crumples and she looks ready to cry a fresh round of tears, so Madeline continues in a softer tone. “Secondly, you cannot expect everyone to like you. You are not the queen of the world. You will meet people who are very nasty, but you will also meet people who are very kind.”

Unaccustomed to showing the comfort she herself was deprived of, Madeline awkwardly reaches out to pat Anna’s head and ruffle her hair. “Not everyone will like you,” she repeats, “but never forget that there are people who love you more than anything in the world. Your uncle Greg, for instance… and myself.”

Anna suddenly leaps from her chair and into her mother’s arms, embracing her in a much-needed hug. Madeline freezes at the unexpected contact, but her arms slowly wind around Anna’s small body as she hugs back.

“How come the animals play with the mean k – children too?” Anna asks, her voice muffled by her mother’s shoulder.

“That’s because they don’t judge,” Madeline replies, stroking her back gently. “Animals are naturally kind. They are curious and careful, but if you treat them well and respect them, they will be your friend.”

“So they’re everybody’s friend?” Anna looks up in wonder. “I want to be like that too…”

“Remember what I said –”

“I know, I know. I can’t make everybody like me,” the five-year-old sighs before brightening up. “Can I go play in the forest? The squirrels and rabbits are waiting for me to look for nuts and give them carrots.”

Madeline chuckles lightly. “Go on, but be careful.”

“I will!” With a swift peck on her mother’s cheek which she saw her uncle Greg do to aunt Maya many times, Anna cheerfully skips out of the room.

Again, taken by surprise by the show of affection, Madeline smiles and laughs softly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	5. Present - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet, for all you people interested in the Present. 
> 
> Happy New Year, and may 2013 be a blessed year for all :)

Jack jerks awake with a gasp –

“WHOA!”

– and promptly falls face first into the snowy ground as he loses his balance on whatever he had been lying on.

Groaning in pain, he pushes himself up and rubs at his head just as a large warm body settles down beside him.

“Wha-?” His staff is thrust into his arms, and Jack looks up to see a reindeer staring intently at him. The fur on its back is tousled and there are scorch marks on its antlers and the rest of its body. Memories from the Sins’ attack rush back to him and understanding dawns.

“You saved me…” he whispers, eyes widening. Laughing in gratitude, he strokes the reindeer’s muzzle. “Thanks. I never knew North trained you guys in search and rescue.”

The reindeer shakes its head, but before Jack can voice his confusion, it nudges him upright and gives him a light shove in the direction of Santoff Claussen. Jack turns his head to see black smoke billowing from North’s workshop, a dark contrast in the midst of its white surroundings.

“The workshop’s under attack!” he exclaims, fingers tightening securely around his staff.

Feeling the firm, wooden familiarity of his conduit in his hands and basking the snowstorm raging around them, Jack is in his natural element. The earlier dip into the thick snow was pretty refreshing too. His powers are back at full strength and he feels rejuvenated, freed from his prison of fire.

Jack runs three steps and makes to leap into the air and fly, but then he remembers his savior and skids to a stop, turning to look back. The reindeer makes a high-pitched noise of protest and jerks its head towards the workshop, gesturing for Jack to go ahead and help his friends.

The Guardian of Fun frowns, but he knows that he cannot possibly bring them both back to Santoff Claussen quickly, and time is of the essence. Seeing the long trail of hoof prints behind them, Jack makes a decision and walks back.

“Seeing how you’ve been carrying me all the way, why don’t you take a rest and wait here?” he says, petting the reindeer’s head. “I’ll come back for you, I promise.”

The reindeer nods and Jack grins. Throwing it a quick wave, he summons the wind and soars towards the workshop.

Shaking its head, the reindeer stubbornly struggles to its feet. Successfully raising its body off the ground, it continues towards Santoff Claussen, trailing slowly after the winter spirit.

* * *

“Well, this is duller than I thought,” drawls a bored voice.

The thick smoke dissipates to reveal three figures standing casually on top of the globe, surveying their surroundings lazily. As the other spirits struggle to their feet, with some of them drawing their weapons, North growls as he recognizes the intruders.

“Greed! Lust! Gluttony!” he snarls, pulling out his swords. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, don’t get your Christmas stockings in a twist, old timer,” replies Pride from the window behind them.

Everyone looks towards her and Sloth as the two Sins hop down to join their siblings on the globe.

“We’re bored,” shrugs Greed, smirking. “Heard there was a party going on, thought we’d drop by and have some fun.”

“Sorry t’ break it t’ ya mate, but you ain’t welcome here,” snaps Bunnymund, glaring and brandishing his boomerangs threateningly.

“Go munch on a carrot, Bugs Bunny,” Gluttony mutters, eyeing the cookies spread out on the table.

“Where’s Wrath and Envy?” Sloth asks, yawning.

“Envy wanted to play with the reindeers and Wrath felt like breaking something. Do the math,” sighs Lust, staring dreamily at Sam Hain. The Spirit of Halloween grimaces at the attention and twitches in discomfort, swinging his axe in warning.

“Wait – that was you? You damaged the stables and set the reindeers loose?” Tooth exclaims angrily, fists clenched.

“Didn’t you hear her? It was Wrath, you airheaded fairy,” snorts Greed, causing Tooth to bristle indignantly at the insult.

Pride’s face darkens. “Oh, she heard Lust all right. She just made the same mistake Frosty did, lumping all of us together in one group.”

The Guardians freeze.

“What have ya done to Jack?” Bunnymund growls dangerously, surprising the others as the Pooka rarely uses the winter spirit’s name.

“Nothing that brat didn’t deserve,” Pride snarls back, glaring at him. “He insulted me! Me! He dared to belittle my power and status among the Sins!”

North’s eyes gleam with a hint of pride. “That’s my boy,” he murmurs, smirking.

“You ambushed him with a fireball to the back first,” mumbles Sloth as he reminds his sister, immediately shrinking back in fear as she rounds on him in fury.

“Whose side are you on?” she yells at him.

“J-just stating th-the f-f-facts…” he stammers, scurrying to hide behind Gluttony.

“So that’s why you were late?” gasps Lust, gaping at Pride. “I thought you just wanted to see who the new Guardian was. It was Jack Frost, wasn’t it? And you didn’t tell me? That’s not fair! I wanted to see him too! I heard he’s super hot for a winter spirit,” she sighs dreamily at the last part.

Pride rolls her eyes at her sister’s whining. “Knock it off. You wouldn’t like him after I’m through with him.” Smirking evilly, she turns to the Guardians. “Oh, and speaking of hot, did I mention? He’s currently baking in my little fire dome, probably half-dead by now.”

Tooth’s hands fly to her mouth in horror while North and Bunnymund tighten their grips on their weapons, knuckles whitening in rage. The other spirits, though not as familiar with the newest Guardian as the existing ones, understand the severity of the situation and shift into battle stances, preparing to fight.

“Tch,” sneers Greed. “And here I thought you were out terrorizing the wild animals. Didn’t think you were actually having fun greeting the new Guardian.”

“I thought about that,” replies Pride, not seeing the way Mother Nature suddenly tenses up. “But I couldn’t find any, not even a single polar bear.”

“Or a reindeer?” Gluttony asks, raising an eyebrow.

“The only reindeers around are those domestic ones in the stables with the fur coats Envy’s chasing after. Those stupid animals wouldn’t be running around the mountains, they’d get lost if they’re not tied to a sleigh,” Pride snorts.

“Enough!” North bellows, expression hardening at the insults to his loyal reindeers and the fear that the longer this confrontation draws out, the lower the chances they will make it to Jack in time. “Let Jack go!” he demands, pointing his swords at the Sins.

“I don’t think so,” Pride replies smoothly, not missing a beat.

“Groundy, Sam, Muse, find Jack! We’ll hold ‘em off!” orders Bunnymund, pulling out a handful of egg grenades. The Groundhog, Spirit of Halloween and Spirit of Creativity start moving towards the doors, but find themselves quickly blocked by Lust and Greed, the former eyeing Sam with a feral look in her eyes.

Pride smirks. “No one’s going any-”

A loud crash from a nearby window catches everybody’s attention, and all eyes turn to see Wrath and Envy being thrown into the room. Wrath smashes into Pride and sends them both to the ground while Envy knocks over Lust and Greed by the doors, the three ending up in a tangle of limbs.

Sandy and Cloud fly in after them, glaring at the Sins. The Sandman cracks his whips menacingly while the Spirit of Daydreams swings her flail in warning.

“Nice shot!” cheers Cupid, giving the Leprechaun a high five.

“Good shot indeed,” agrees North, nodding his head at the good timing of the mute spirits. “Three of you, go!” he calls to the rescue party, but Sloth fires a ball of green sludge at the doors, gluing them shut.

“Bad move,” says Tooth, cracking her knuckles. “You think you can take all of us on? It’s eleven against seven.”

Shoving the groaning Wrath off her, Pride screams in rage and forms a fireball in her hand, aiming it straight at the tooth fairy. “I can take all of you down myself, you –!”

The ball of fire suddenly turns to ice and explodes, causing the Sin to shriek in shock and cold as she is showered in snow.

“Make that twelve,” comes a familiar, cocky voice from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	6. Past - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptions of violence.

_Anna’s POV_

“You stupid bitch! Who do you think you are?”

I flinch as the man slaps my mother hard, sending her to the ground. She struggles to get up, but then he gives her a forceful kick in the stomach, causing her to gasp in pain.

“Mummy!” I cry, struggling against the rough hands holding me in place.

“Aw, look at her! So young and precious. You think you can help your whore of a mother?” the second man grabbing me sneers.

“I’m twelve!” I growl, kicking at his shins to no effect. “And don’t call her that!” I added, indignant on her behalf.

The first man stalks over to me, leering. “Such a pretty little thing,” he purrs, reaching for my face as I squirm helplessly to get away.

“Don’t touch her!” my mother screams, adrenaline sending her to her feet as she rushes towards us. The man turns around and swiftly backhands her. She stumbles in pain, but does not fall down nor back off.

“Shut up,” he sneers, glaring at her with jealousy. “You are a fraud and a filthy liar! I knew something was fishy about those so called ‘highly esteemed’ papers written by M. Nestor. No one has ever heard of the man!”

“He’s –”

“Your ‘husband’, yes you’ve told us, but where’s the evidence? I see no ring on your finger, no photographs of him in the house!” he accuses angrily. “Admit it! You forged those papers and wrote them off as your own work. No woman could ever produce such quality research!”

“That’s not true!” she protests. The man’s words cut deep into her. Even though her expression is hard, I can see the way she tries to hide her pain. My mother’s work is everything to her. She puts in so much effort in every single paper she writes, and even though she doesn’t tell me, I know how much it hurts when she realizes that our society would never accept her.

“Admit it,” the man demands, his mouth curling into a cruel smirk, “and we’ll let the girl go.”

My mother freezes and I see hesitation in her eyes.

“Better yet,” the man turns to address me. “Why don’t you tell us the truth, darling? This woman hasn’t been a very kind mother to you, has she? If you say she didn’t write those papers, we’ll let you go and send you to someone who’ll take better care of you,” he says, his tone disgustingly sweet.

I stand rooted to the spot, paralyzed with fear. Choking back a sudden lump in my throat, I try to force back tears as my mind races. My mother has always been strict and aloof with me, rarely showing affection, but I know she loves me in her own way. There is no way I will speak against her.

She looks at me sadly, as if acknowledging her failure as a mother and expecting me to take the man’s offer, but I have already reached a decision and shake my head defiantly, visibly surprising her. Still, I can’t see how we are going to get out of this alive. The man would kill her when she refuses to give in and his accomplice would probably take me into the woods and –

“You’re right,” my mother whispers in defeat, eyes lowering to the ground. My head snaps up in shock as I stare at her with wide eyes. Did she just –

“I did it. I stole those papers and put my name on them,” she continues, fists clenched and knuckles white. I don’t understand it. Her work is her life! Why would she give that up for me?

“That’s what I thought,” the man cackles in delight.

She frowns. “Now let my daughter go,” she demands.

“Hmm… no, I don’t think I will,” he finally answers after pretending to look deep in thought. “At least, not until we’re finished with her…”

The two men stare at me hungrily and I immediately began to struggle again, trying to push back against the second man who has started to drag me towards the door. My mother receives another punch to the face when she tries to come after us.

A third man suddenly bursts into the room, carrying an empty barrel. “Hey boss, I’m done! The place is all ready to light up now –”

Too late, I realize they intended to burn our home down. As if attacking us and taking away my mother’s work weren’t enough, they planned to completely destroy everything we had.

Furious, I bite down on the large hand on my right shoulder as hard as I can, eliciting a howl of pain from my captor. He lunges for me but I swing out my hand towards his face, scratching him deeply with my long nails.

“You animal!” he yells in agony, one hand coming up to his face to stem the bleeding, the other flailing blindly as he stumbles backwards. In his disorientation, his arm knocks against a gas lamp and sends it crashing to the ground, the fire inside quickly catching onto the wooden house.

Before I know it, my mother is by my side, putting herself in front of me as she shoves me out of the door. “Anna, run!” she orders, and I see the most frightened look I have ever seen on her face. After a more forceful push, I find myself outside and my legs automatically start moving on their own, heading towards town and away from the growing fire as it starts to consume my home.

Then I suddenly remember my rabbits, trapped in their cages, and I quickly turn back, running towards the greenhouse right next to the cottage. The black smoke makes it hard to see and breathe, but I know where they are and quickly make my way over.

The hot metal of the cages sears my fingers but I manage to undo the latch and open them, allowing the family of five inside to scurry out to safety.

“Anna!”

I turn to see my mother entering the greenhouse from the back door, her eyes scanning the burning surroundings frantically for me. We lock eyes and she rushes over, checking me for injuries despite her clearly worse condition.

“You –!”

She looks ready to yell at me and it was then that I realize she knew I would stupidly return for my rabbits. I cringe in shame, feeling guilty for keeping us both in danger when we could have been outside instead.

“Anna, I want you to run,” she says, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly. “Go to uncle Greg’s and don’t look back until you get there. Understand?”

“I –” I wanted to nod, say yes, apologize for everything, do something, but then she twirls me around and pushes me hard towards the exit, just as I hear the rafters above where we were standing crash down.

“Mummy!” I scream, turning back to see her motionless form trapped under a pile of burning wood, one hand stretched out towards me.

Some part of me knows she’s already gone, but another still refuses to believe it. The thick black smoke makes me cough and my eyes water, or are those tears? I look towards the exit and back at my mother.

Maybe I have a death wish, or maybe I really am as stupid as the other children think I am. Maybe as kind as uncle Greg and aunt Maya are, I know that I would never fit into their lifestyles, that the only place I belonged was with my mother.

My vision begins to blur as my body starts to feel tired and sluggish. Still, I force myself to get to my mother’s side. Grasping her hand, I curl up as close as I dared to the burning rafters on her.

I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	7. Present - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do fight scenes, so I'm really sorry if this chapter seems anti-climatic.

“JACK!” Tooth exclaims with relief, flying up to meet him.

“Impossible!” Pride rages, glaring at the smirking winter spirit. “How did you escape?”

“Let’s just say North’s reindeers are good for more than just pulling sleighs,” Jack replies after receiving a quick hug from Tooth.

Mother Nature catches Sandy and Cloud shooting each other surprised looks.

“Give it up, mate,” says Bunnymund, grinning as Jack and Tooth join them on the ground. “There’s twelve of us and two of ya are out for the count.”

Looking around her, Pride realizes that Wrath isn’t getting up and across the room, Lust and Greed are having problems untangling themselves from Envy. Sloth is cowering behind Gluttony next to her.

“Er, sis? This isn’t fun anymore,” Gluttony murmurs, sending her a nervous look.

Glowering heatedly at all the spirits, Pride scowls. “This isn’t over,” she hisses.

In a bright burst of flame, she and Wrath disappear. The other Sins quickly follow in a similar fashion, and the sludge on the doors melt from the intense heat from Envy, Lust and Greed.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing after the Sins’ retreat.

“Jack!” North bellows, moving over and clapping him hard on the back. “You are all right?”

The Guardian of Fun stumbles slightly under the strong hand and winces as North hit a sore spot. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine –”

“Oh! What happened?” Tooth asks in concern, fussing over the black scorch marks at the back of his hoodie. Baby Tooth squeaks worryingly and rubs her head against his cheek.

“They caught me off guard,” he answers, rubbing the top of the mini fairy’s head with his finger to assure her. There was something important nudging him from the back of his mind and he frowns, trying to remember. “Shot me from behind and took away my staff.”

“That’s a low blow,” frowns Bunnymund, sheathing his boomerangs. “Pride said she’d trapped ya in fire or something. How’d ya get out?”

Jack’s eyes widen in realization at the same time Mother Nature breaks away from where she has been talking to Sandy and Cloud. The other spirits look at her in confusion as she strides towards the main doors, seeing urgency in her steps and traces of panic in her normally stoic face.

“Damn it! I have to go back!” Jack exclaims, jumping into the air.

“Wait! Go where?” asks North.

“One of your reindeers got hurt saving me,” he explains in a rush. “He’s waiting for me and I promised to return for him and –”

Twin chimes from Sandy and Cloud interrupt him. The Guardians turn to them as they use dream sand and white vapor to explain that they had managed to round up all nine of North’s reindeers.

“Hang on, if North’s reindeers are all here, then who –”

Jack is cut off by the front doors creaking open and Mother Nature’s alarmed shout.

“Anna!” she cries, running the last few steps towards the exhausted reindeer who had just trudged in.

The reindeer whines at her in greeting before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

“Let me get this straight, Frostbite. Yer telling me three hundred years and you’ve never met Mother Nature? What kind of winter spirit are ya?”

Jack frowns at Bunnymund, but his worried blue eyes are focused on Mother Nature and a few yetis helping the reindeer to the infirmary. “I’ve seen her around,” he protests, turning his attention back to the Easter Bunny after the group disappears behind the doors. “I just never talked to her. The woman looks so serious all the time!”

“Da, Mother is strict and rigid, but that because she has important job!” explains North. “Watching over the Earth is not easy.”

“Dang straight it isn’t,” agrees Bunnymund. He suddenly remembers the way Jack frantically looked ready to rush over to the reindeer when she collapsed but held back when Mother Nature got to her first, and he smirks at him. “Yer scared of her, ain’t ya, Frostbite? You’ve been screwing around with the seasons before becoming a Guardian, and now yer scared to face her because you’ve probably pissed her off.”

Jack flushes. “Th-that’s not true!” he splutters, shaking his head fervently in denial. Silently, he curses the Guardian of Hope for his accurate deduction.

Tooth laughs at his discomfort and ruffles his white hair affectionately. “Aw, don’t worry about it, Jack! Mother’s real nice once you get to know her. Sure, she doesn’t smile much or talk a lot, but she’s got her soft spot.”

Sandy nods enthusiastically and forms pictures of various animals with his golden dream sand.

“Yeah, for the animals,” grumbles Jack. “Like Anna the reindeer.”

The older Guardians share a look. North coughs delicately and nudges Tooth.

“Jack, I don’t think that’s the reindeer’s name,” Tooth says. “Do you know who Animalia is?”

“Not a clue.”

“It’s… something like a title. Mother Nature is usually seen with an animal nearby. One day it could be a bird, another day it could be a snake – but she always calls it ‘Animalia’. So we think it’s a title given to whoever accompanies her on a particular occasion.”

“So ‘Anna’ is short for ‘Animalia’?”

“I guess so, though it’s the first time we’ve heard her say it.”

“Huh,” shrugs Jack, shoulders sagging as he turns to stare in the direction of the infirmary. Bunnymund notices and gives him a light shove.

“Go on, ya dingbat,” he grins. “Yer gonna have to face the sheila sooner or later.”

“Don’t look like that!” North barks with laughter, giving the disgruntled winter spirit another forceful clap on the back. “Mother won’t be angry with you!” he assures cheerfully.

“You think so?”

“Da! I feel it… in my belly!”

Jack groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	8. Past - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there's anyone who read the previous chapter right after it came out, there has been an update. There should be two parts to it (i.e. the chapter shouldn't end with the reindeer dropping to the ground). I had accidentally uploaded the shortened version.

_Madeline's POV_

Many nights, I find myself looking into the sky, locked in a silent staring contest with the mysterious moon.

Or rather, so I have heard, the man living on it.

_Mother Nature_ , he calls me.

_Animalia_ , he calls Anna.

It had started to rain heavily just before the fire destroying our home could spread to the surrounding forests. I remember opening my eyes, and the bright, full moon was the first thing I saw in the night sky despite the hoard of dark clouds surrounding it. I looked around, and though the pouring rain blurred my vision, I could make out the charred remains of the cottage and the greenhouse, piles of ashes scattered everywhere, and Anna's body lying next to mine.

There are days I curse my daughter's sheer stupidity for remaining in the fire to stay with her dead mother. There are also days I curse the moon for bringing her back as the Spirit of the Animals when she could have gone to her rest.

And then there are days I just can't let her out of my sight, unbelievably thankful that I am not alone in this world, that among the many spirits I have met and will meet, she is the only one I can truly call my daughter.

She still calls me 'Mummy'.

When she's human, that is.

I was too busy yelling at her after she woke up to pay attention to what the moon was saying, but I don't think he minded.

Much.

Anna could have been apologizing or crying, but I couldn't really tell. I was crushing her in a tight hug as I yelled at her. Maybe I was crying too, but the rain made it hard to remember.

Weeks of experimentation together with occasional words of guidance from the moon taught us our roles and duties.

I was to care for Nature – the Earth, the plants, the weather and the seasons.

Anna was in charge of the animals. Every creature treats her with respect, but she mostly sees them as her playmates. She would talk to them, play with them, and turn into them.

A shape-shifter.

She only reverts back to her human form with me. Other than that, she freely roams the world as she pleases in an animal form. I suspect it is because of her insecurities when she was alive that she spends most of her time as an animal. No one had really liked her as a girl – except for Greg and myself, of course – but children are often kinder to animals. Now, not only does she make many friends with the animals, she shares them with children and plays with them herself as an animal in disguise sometimes.

Just like she always wanted.

One day she told me that the three men who intruded into our home were killed off by a pack of wolves in the forest while they were escaping the fire.

I did not reply and only nodded my head in acknowledgement, choosing not to reveal Karma's work. The Spirit of Justice is a complicated young lady. She was the first spirit we encountered, and she is both good and bad, depending on how one looks at her work. Getting the wolves to hunt down our attackers was probably her morbid way of welcoming us into the spirit world.

But enough of that. What's done is done, and we can only face the future now.

Just as I take great care in watching over the Earth, my Anna uses her animals to help people and teach children the value of compassion. Butterflies on noses, loyal canine companions, dolphins guiding those lost at sea… these are all my daughter's work.

I could never be more proud of her than I am now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	9. Present - 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of Metazoa. A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or added this fic to your favorites and/or follows.
> 
> As I've mentioned in the first chapter, the conclusion of this story is pretty open-ended. I am open to ideas though, so if anyone wants me to continue or very kindly suggests plot ideas/prompts related to Metazoa, I'll see where I can take it. Otherwise, I'm perfectly satisfied with leaving it as it is.

Animalia rests on a nest of soft blue blankets in a corner of the infirmary. The beds have been pushed aside to create space on the floor for the large animal, and white bandages are wrapped securely around several parts of her body, allowing the medicine underneath to do their work.

Mother Nature sits next to her, and the two spirits stare intensely at each other.

Given how the Spirit of Nature keeps her daughter a closely guarded secret to protect her, allowing the other spirits to believe that 'Animalia' was a title rather than the name of a certain shape-shifting Spirit of the Animals, it is also a little known fact that the pair can converse telepathically.

 _What were you thinking?_  Mother Nature chides.

 _Jack needed help. I was the only one around._  Animalia replies weakly.

_Why didn't you change your form? You could have sustained less damage and gotten to safety sooner._

_I –_

_Why didn't you call me for help?_

It goes unspoken, what Mother Nature really means to say is:  _What if they had attacked you too?_

Animalia bows her head.  _You said not to let the other spirits find out about me, so I stayed a reindeer, since it's the least conspicuous animal at Santoff Claussen. And I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could handle it myself. I made sure no one saw me, and Jack wasn't that heavy to carry…_

Behind Mother Nature, the door to the infirmary creaks open softly and Jack's head pops in, looking around hopefully. He winces when he spots the Spirit of Nature nearby and ducks in cautiously, tip-toeing his way behind some curtains as silently as possible. Catching Animalia's eye, he sends her a quick wink.

"Foolish child," Mother Nature suddenly hisses, her lips twisting into a disapproving frown.

Animalia cringes slightly and turns her head away. Jack can almost see the hurt and resignation emanating from her stiff posture as she looks anywhere but into Mother's narrowed eyes.

But then something softens the hard expression on the Spirit of Nature's face as she reaches forward to cup the reindeer's muzzle and bring it towards herself, lowering her upper body towards Animalia as she gently strokes her neck, carefully minding the bandages covering scorched burn marks on her fur.

"My silly child…" she whispers tenderly. "Such a brave girl…"

Animalia lets out a soft whine and leans into her embrace. Jack smiles to himself, beginning to see some truth in Tooth's claim about Mother Nature having a soft spot.

"Rest well," she says, petting Animalia's head. "I will come by again to see you first thing tomorrow morning." With that, the Spirit of Nature rises from the floor and takes her leave. Jack ducks back behind the curtains and waits.

After hearing the click of the door signaling her departure, the winter spirit finally reveals himself and makes his way over to the reindeer.

"Hey," he whispers, smiling as he crouches down to her level. "How're you feeling?"

Animalia nuzzles his cheek in greeting and Jack chuckles.

"I thought I told you to wait for me," he scolds gently, stroking her neck. "But Mother Nature's right, you know? You were really brave back there. And strong too! Bunny's always complaining about how heavy I am whenever I jump on him."

The reindeer snorts in laughter and Jack grins. He notices the way her bright green eyes light up with mirth, and somewhere at the back of his mind, memories stir.

* * *

Jack spends a few more minutes talking to Animalia before bidding his farewell and letting her rest. He makes sure to leave quietly so as to avoid disturbing the sleeping reindeer, and his back is facing the hallway as he carefully closes the door to the infirmary with a soft click.

Immediately, the hairs at the back of his neck stand up as a cool voice speaks from behind him.

"Frost," greets Mother Nature.

The Guardian of Fun audibly swallows before turning around to see the Spirit of Nature leaning against the railing, watching him with hawk-like eyes.

Clearly, she had been waiting for him.

"M-Ma'am – ah, I – I mean, M-Mother," Jack stutters, inwardly cursing himself and fighting down the sudden urge to stand at attention. He doesn't understand why his mischievous and cocky attitude chooses to abandon him whenever he encounters Mother Nature. He's never had a problem with authority before – just ask the long-suffering Phil – but for some reason, her intimidation factor is serious stuff.

Maybe it's because she holds jurisdiction over all the seasons, but still. Like, forget the Boogeyman – Pitch could take lessons from her.

A laugh sounding suspiciously like Bunnymund's echoes in his head.

Many people's perception of Mother Nature is that she is a gentle lady with long flowing hair and a kind face, wearing a beautiful green dress and surrounded by plants all the time.

Jack feels sorry to say that they can't be further from the truth.

As he had told the Guardians, the Spirit of Nature is a serious woman. Sharp eyes, angular face, high cheekbones and dark green hair reaching only up to her chin, she is dressed in… not a dress, but an olive long-sleeved top and matching pants and boots, as if preparing to go for a hike. Rumor has it that she only wears shoes indoors but goes barefooted outside. That, plus the fact that Jack has never seen her smile at anyone who's not an animal, goes to show how much she is not as ladylike and graceful as most tend to think she is.

"I trust your injuries were seen to as well?" Mother Nature asks stoically, giving him a quick once over.

Jack snaps out of his thoughts. "Er, yeah – I mean, no! I mean –"

He clears his throat and pauses to gather his words as she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," he finally answers, looking at her. "A little dehydrated, but nothing a dip in a snow bank won't fix." Shuffling his feet slightly, his eyes lower to the ground as he jerks his head towards the infirmary. "Will Animalia be all right?" he asks somewhat meekly, unable to hold Mother Nature's intense gaze.

She nods. "She'll be fine. She should be well enough to travel by tomorrow, and I will be taking her home for her to heal fully."

The following silence suggests that the brief conversation is over, so Mother Nature turns to walk away, but Jack's voice stops her.

"Wait," he says.

She looks back to see him fiddling with his staff nervously.

"You're… you're not mad at me?" he asks in confusion, frowning at her. "I mean, I did make a mess of the seasons during the past three centuries."

"Your circumstances were different then," Mother Nature replies. "You had befriended the Wind, and he had a word with me about your isolation from the world. Your actions were attention seeking, but only to soothe the loneliness in your heart. Admittedly, my own inaction in seeking you out did not help matters in the slightest. For what it's worth, I do apologize for my part in your solitude."

Jack's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting the apology.

"However," she continues, "now that you have been appointed as a Guardian, I trust you understand your responsibilities?"

The winter spirit nods earnestly, previously anxiety forgotten. Mother Nature gives him a small smile of approval, and Jack replies with a grin.

"Thanks," he says sincerely, tension leaving his body as he finally relaxes.

Mother Nature nods and casts one last look at the infirmary's doors before taking her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
